Just The Beginning
by TnKPFairy
Summary: Come and see what the future holds for Rose and Lissa after the car crash. What happens when Rose finds out she is pregnant but doesn't know how its possible. What will happen to Rose and Lissa. Join the adventure with Suspense & Surprises.
1. The Start of Everything

Chapter 1: The Start of Everything

AN: We do not own anybody or anything in this story. They belong to Richelle Mead.

I never believed in seeing your life flash before you. Well, of course, until now. Seeing all the past memories of life flash in your mind like a 3-D slideshow. A bright 3-D slideshow. Seeing it all happen it makes you realize how much you love them. How you would give your life, or how you would die without hesitation for them. It all makes you realize what you have. All you need. And most important who your heroes were. It's hard to see it all over again. Both good and bad memories.

"ROSE!" Someone screamed. "Rose, don't leave! Open your eyes! Stay with me!"

What's happening? Where am I? My eyes flickered open to see my mom standing over me.

"Where am I? What's happening?" I asked. It feels like someone's jabbing me with a knife everywhere. I tried to sit up but, my head was throbbing. I kept trying. OW! Yeah no such luck. I just lay on my back.

"Honey", my mother said. "You were in an accident. You were gone for a while. But unfortunately," she didn't say anything for a minute, "well it doesn't matter." What does she mean it doesn't matter? It does matter. How am I here? I was dead. And now I'm here? How?

"It doesn't matter? How could it not matter, Mom?" I grew angry. Why is she keeping something from me? I want to know why and how I'm still here. It's not because someone magically brought me back. We don't associate with the outside world. Wait! Lissa!

"Honey, I know this is hard. But you need to understand that you need to focus on getting better and its best if you just-"

"NO!" I interrupted. "Don't talk to me like a kid. Because, I'm not. And I was dead, mom. Dead! How am I here? I'm demanding answers! And if you're not the person to tell me, well then I'll just-"

It's like I was sucked into another universe. It felt as if someone or something pulled me through a brick wall. It was sudden and it felt so weird. It's not like an everyday average feeling. Your just sucked into something without knowing its' coming. Unexpected. So unexpected.

"-and I think you'll be okay. You do, like I said, have major cuts and bruises. But if you are careful, you'll be just fine. As for everything else, you can come in at any time and let me know how you're feeling. If you need anything, just call me or send someone over. I do need you to check up at least once in the next couple of weeks though. So I know you're okay and everything will just dandy." It was the Academy's nurse. Well, one of them. Who was he talking to? And why was I here? This is probably the weirdest part of my life. No. Actually, it is.

"Okay." Lissa? I could hear her clearly. Like I was saying it. Yet, it wasn't me. It was like I was speaking for her and looking…looking through her eyes. Oh my gosh. I am. How is this possible? She was crying. Why? And suddenly I was, too.

"Vasilissa," the nurse had begun," I-"

"Lissa…please." Lissa interrupted.

"Lissa, I'm sorry about your loss. I wish we could help. Your parents were an inspiration to us all. And your brother was one of a kind. We will miss them and cherish them forever. And what you did for your friend, Rose? That's brave and something you'll never forget. I wish you the best. Lissa, I think you should go see how-"

"Rose! Are you okay? Rose! Answer me!" Suddenly, I was sucked back to normal. Man, this was getting even weirder. I couldn't believe what was happening Lissa's parents were dead? And so was her brother? And I'm alive? Why was this? And what did she do to me?

"Rose!" I looked at my mom.

"What?" I asked. Getting annoyed that she kept yelling my name.

"Are you okay? And what are you talking about?" She looked very confused.

"Is what you're not telling me got anything to do with Lissa bringing me back to life?!" I asked. She just stood there. And didn't say a word.

"Wow. It does. How could you keep it from me?! I deserve to know! And her parents are dead! And Andre? Her brother! Yet, I'm still here? It doesn't make sense to me. Of all people you weren't going to tell me!" I was screaming. My level of anger was flooding over the top.

"That's not true, Rose! And you know it! I was going to wait until you got better! But, as you see, you already know! And you need to know something. So, because you were brought back by Lissa, you both share a bond. Only she can't see through your eyes. You can only see through hers. Its called being 'Shadow-Kissed.' She brought you back for a reason. And that's because they were far gone when she went to help you. They were dead way before you. And she wanted to save you. And she did. There is a logical reason behind all of this and whether or not you get your answers or not right now…well, you will find them one day. But, you need to rest right now. So, please lay down." She was crying.

"No. I'm not sleeping until I see Lissa." I was full of a thousand questions. Actually, a million. And I felt like there was more to the story, then I was being told. "Can you get Lissa?" I asked.

"No." she said it without hesitation.

"What do you mean 'No'? I want to see her!" Why was she fighting with me?

"Because," she said softly, "I want you to get some rest and she's in the nurses' office." As I know. I sat in the bed. And just stared at the ceiling. Wondering about everything going on. After a while, mom left. And I kept staring at the blank ceiling. Kept asking myself a thousand questions. And I searched my mind, to find the right answers that I so desperately needed. Yet, not one of my questions was answered. No matter how hard I searched or how much I craved to know, I knew it was only the beginning.

So what do you guys think. Leave a comment below. Bye for now.

AN: I know that it is kind of slow in the beginning but it gets better later on. So please let us know what you guys think of our story so we can make adjustments since this is our first story.

Also the story starts out at the Academy in case anybody is wondering.


	2. The Big News

Chapter 2: The Big News

Dreading over something is not the way to spend your time. As for me, I was dreading over the loss of Vasilissa's family. Her dad. Her mom. And her brother. I repeatedly asked myself on why of all people to die it had to be the biggest inspiration to the people of St. Vladimir's Academy. I often wonder if I were to be gone instead of them, if my loss would be just as important as there's. If just as many people would miss the Royal family that had died in the accident.

Lissa stepped into the room I was surprisingly still staying in. It was worse than being tortured. And I was supposed to be out there protecting Lissa. The last person in line of the Royal family.

"Hey. How are you?" Lissa sounded sad, angry, and lonely.

"I'm feeling lucky." I didn't want her to feel any worse than she had. The burden she held on herself for not helping her family is taking its toll on her and it's showing. So, being not only her guardian but her friend, it was my duty to make sure she knew it was going to be okay. "Lis, what you have done for me has changed my life forever. It's not your fault that this happened and you need to know that there is only a certain length we can go to help one another. And you did more than you could handle. I know that this is hard for you right now, but this person," I pointed to myself, "is never going to leave you. We will be together. Seriously. Together as one. Whether we want to or not." Lissa was crying hard and she was doing her best to tell me what she was feeling, but she didn't have to, because I already knew. We sat there together for a couple minutes until she finally spoke.

"My mom, my dad, my brother. How? Why did my-"

"Stop, Lis. It's okay. C'mon." I patted the side of the bed that was empty. She stood up and climbed in. I draped my arms around her as she lay there letting every tear drop on the pillow. I knew she'd give anything to see them again. And for every tear she let fall, I could name a thousand reasons why, and that why I love her.

I woke up and Lissa was still sleeping. Today I was supposed to be getting out of this filthy room. This room of disgust and humiliation. I called the nurse in to see when I'd be getting out.

"It should be sometime tonight, Sweetie. Let me go talk to someone." And she walked out. Really? More time to rot in this room? I decided I was going to hurry up myself. I got out of bed and rolled the IV bag beside me. I found a box of Band-Aids in the cabinet had assorted boxes of first-aid supplies. I took a couple of Band-Aids and put the box back. I strolled back to the bed and sat down. I looked down at my arm and I took off the tape that was keeping the IV from coming out. Then I took the very bottom of the IV and pulled it. It hurt. Barely. When it was out, it started bleeding and I put a Band-Aid on the spot that was bleeding. I stuck the rest in my bra. Then I walked over to the desk next to the door and grabbed the clothes that my mom had brought me to wear when I got out today. I slipped them on.

I decided to wake up Lissa. I walked around the bed. I went to shake her, but then I stopped. Seeing her lie there without a care in the world, deep in her sleep, it made me feel like I should let her be. But, we had to go. So, I shook her. Her eyes flickered open.

"Hey, Princess. Ready? It's go time."

"They're letting you go? Now?" she looked surprised.

"Well, no. Not exactly." I said.

"Rose, why are you doing this?"

"No time to talk. C'mon." I started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait, There's something I need to tell you."

"Lis, no time to talk. C'mon. We have to get out of here." I walked to the door. I looked back for Lissa. She was standing by the bed with her arms crossed.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said stubbornly.

"Oh my god. Seriously? Right now is not the time to play stubborn." She just stood there. I pointed my head towards the door, but being Lissa…she just stood there. "Ugh! Lissa, come on." I walked over to her, and grabbed her arm. But, she jerked away.

"I'm not leaving. There's something really important right now that you have to-"

"What?! Lissa. What could be so important right now that you have to-"

"You're pregnant." She said it like it was nothing.

"What? Seriously, this isn't the time to play around. Let's go." I was getting mad now that she was taking her time on getting out of the clinic.

"I'm not lying. Look for yourself." She pulled out a piece of paper. An ultra-sound. Impossible.

"This isn't possible. It can't happen. Dimitri-"

"Well, face it Rose. It's true." She interrupted. Suddenly, my world was plunged into complete darkness. And it's not just the beginning. But, it's the beginning that's filled with a thousand surprises.


	3. To Run or Not To Run

Chapter 3: To Run or Not To Run

AN: We own nothing in this story but the baby

I woke up to Lissa holding my hand. It was nice to know that even through everything that we could still be one. A team. "Hey, how you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. Did the doctors see me on the floor? Or did you put me back up here?"

"Yep. The doctors walked in here, seen you on the floor, and said you were ready to go back to the Academy." She sounded serious.

"Really? Then let's go." I said.

"No, Rose. I was being sarcastic. You can't leave until you see a doctor." She giggled.

"Lissa, don't do that. I gave my hopes up on that one. It's a shame my body has to rot in here."

"It's fine Rose. I'll go see if they have a doctor available so you can leave."

"Okay. But, hurry up. Getting anxious." I was in such a hurry to get out, because the place was just so uncomfortable to me. And the worst part: Time couldn't get any slower. I sat there thinking about everything that was going on. Like I had no clue on how I could be pregnant. How? I've only slept with a dhampir. Dimitri. And that's the night I met him. And at that, it's physically impossible for me to get pregnant by him. There has to be something else. What? I'm not sure, but I'll have to find out. If I went back to the Academy, then what would everyone say? Because, I'm sure there are rumors already. Secrets in the Academy aren't really secrets. Because, once one person knows…well, everyone knows. Should I just run from the Academy? With Lissa? Put the humiliation and regrets behind me? It's to run or not to run. And there's not much time to find out. My mind is reeling with a thousand questions still and yet…none of them are answered.

Lissa had been gone a couple of minutes, when I saw a silhouette in the doorway, in the corner of my eye. I jerked my head over to the doorway and Jesse Zeklos stood there in the doorway, with his arms crossed leaning against it. "Why are you here, Jesse?" I asked. He's the last one I'd expect to be here. There has to be a good explanation for this one. He started to walk over to the bed. I heard footsteps out in the hallway, heading this way.

"I'm here to talk." He said. He looked behind him, and Lissa was standing there. "At least whenever you have time." He turned around and walked out.

"What was that all about?" Lissa asked.

"Like I would know. He didn't say much. Just wants to talk. About what? I have no clue. But, that was weird." Definitely weird.

"Rose, I'm sorry about what's been happening lately." I sensed sympathy in her voice. But, truth be told, no matter how much sympathy I had from her, I didn't care. Because, she's my friend and I'm her guardian. And I won't accept sympathy.

"Lissa, It's all good. No need to worry. But, we're leaving."

"Leaving? The doctor hasn't come yet."

"Lis. I know. When is she coming?"

"Soon. The desk clerk told me about ten minutes."

"Well, we're leaving when we're done."

"I know." She said.

"No. I think we need to leave the Academy."

"What?! Rose! We can't. Do you know how much trouble we'll be in? And I can't leave Aaron. I'm not leaving the premises."

"Lissa," I said grabbing her hands. "I can't stay here. There are a billion rumors spreading about me. I know it. And if Dimitri finds out…then it's over. Lissa, we have to go." It was like I was begging her. Well, it was.

"And you expect me to leave Aaron behind? My friends behind?" She looked stunned.

"Well, not exactly." I looked at her for a couple seconds. "Ugh! Lissa, yes. For me? Look Lissa. If we stay there will be so much commotion about everything. I will be embarrassed and you will be known as having a sluty friend. You really want that?" It didn't look like she was buying it.

"Well, even if we leave, it'll be the same thing. Everybody will be freaking out because we're gone. And you'd be putting the Princess in jeopardy. No matter where we go…it's going to follow us. We can't run."

"Lissa. You know the reason I want to go the most. And that's because I'm scared the Academy will take the baby." It was true. The Academy would take the baby if I was a guardian. I would have no contact with it. "And if that was ever the last thing I had with Dimitri, then I'll be damned if those bloody bitches are going to take it." My anger was flaring.

"Rose, I get what you're saying. But, there are other ways of thinking this through. I'm sure there is something you can do to keep this baby. You can't just assume. You have to look into it first."

"I know what I'm talking about, Lissa. I'm not blind-sided of what the truth is. I'm not going to let those bloody bastards keep her. This is my baby. Not there's. And like I said 'I'll be damned if they take it.'" We sat there in an awkward silence for a while. She finally spoke up.

"Fine." She said. "I'll go." Talk about surprises. This one made Top Ten.

"Really? Wow. Okay. Well, that's a shocker." I looked at her with such a surprised emotion.

"For you." She said. "Because I love you." And this is when I knew I had to do the hardest thing of my entire life. I walked across the room and grabbed my bag off the desk. I took out my phone and dialed Dimitri's number. It rang two times. He answered. My stomach was feeling queasy and I felt tears stinging the rims of my eyes.

"Hey, Roza." His voice was so soft. So gentle. It made me feel like nothing was wrong.

"Dimitri, I'm done. We're done. It's over." I said. It came out before I could even hesitate.

"Rose, are you okay?" He sounded like I had just hit him in the stomach with a rock. A huge rock.

"Nothing seems to be the same anymore, Dimitri. And there are secrets that could tear us apart. But, before they do. I am. I am so sorry. But, it's time for me to go. I love you." And I hung up. And I could tell by the slightest confidence in his voice that he was on his way to find out. Himself.

I walked over to Lissa and grabbed her hand. "To hell with the doctors. Let's go." And we left.


	4. A Long Way From Home

Chapter 4: A Long Way From Home

AN: We own nothing but the baby.

We went to my room to gather some of my things. Then we went to Lissa's. On our way there we ran into Aaron.

"Hey. I see you're out of the clinic. How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling busy." I said. "We have to go." I grabbed Lissa's arm to go to her room. She jerked away. 'Ugh! Not again' I thought. I turned around and she was crying.

"Why? That's all I want to know! Aaron, I gave you everything. And then you and Mia-"She stopped. She looked at me. And walked away towards her room.

"No, Lissa. What's going on?" I asked. "What did you do, Aaron?"

"Nothing, Lissa just needs to get over herself." Lissa turned around.

"I do? No, Aaron. You do." She yelled. "You're the one that slept with Mia while we were still dating. Guess what, Aaron? We're done. Completely. You're a stick in the mud and you're a bloody bastard. I'm not wasting any more time on your blood-thirsty, worthless ass." And she left.

"You what?" I asked him.

"I slept with Mia. Okay? And it was a mistake. I regret it. And I told her thinking she would let it be. But, I guess not." He walked away. I grabbed him by his arm and jerked him around.

"Let it be?! How could you do this to her? After everything she's been through! You're so sick and twisted. Did you know that? Because it's true, Aaron. Too true. And guess what? "

"Yes. Let it be. I'm sorry, Rose. I have to go." He started to walk away again but I stood in front of him. I punched him in his face.

"That's from her." I punched him again. But, harder. "And that's from me!" He stood there holding his nose, because it was bleeding. I kicked his legs from underneath him. I leaned over the top of him. "And that's from the both of us. How's blood taste now? I hope you suffer." I left him lay there on the floor and I walked away.

The next day, we left at Guardian Shift hour. So we didn't have to compel any guardians or anything. We got money from Lissa's credit card. We stayed the night in a hotel in Helena, Montana. The next day, we took a bus to Chicago, Illinois. Two days after we stayed in Illinois, we moved to Brighton, Illinois where we stayed for the next four months. While we were there, someone was watching us.

We then started heading south towards Texas and after two days of traveling and a $300 rental car under our fake ID's, Lissa and I made it to the Corpus Christi were we stayed form a month and a half before we ran into a Moroi and her guardian at the mall where we barely got away. So that is when we decided to leave to Portland, Oregon.

Lissa and I were staying in an apartment in Portland. It has been almost 6 months since we had left the Academy and I am 7 months pregnant with the baby. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl and I still don't know what to name it. All I do know is that being pregnant sucks especially when you have to keep moving around, because you're on the run. Lissa tries to cheer me up when the aches in my body and hormones collide, but it doesn't really help. The only thing these days that keeps me going, when I feel like I should just give up, is the fact then when it's all over…we can live a happy life together with a beautiful baby.

We started to prepare for the baby. It was now 8 months. It was almost time to give birth to the most amazing thing of my life. And I thought to myself every night about how it was possible for me to be pregnant with Dimitri's baby. It couldn't happen. It's been proven for centuries to never happen. EVER. I try not to let Lissa see that I'm scared, but it's really hard. I don't know what we are going to do when I have to have the baby and I don't know if the baby will be okay, since I haven't had medical assistance. When we were at the Baby store shopping, there was a lady 7 months pregnant. I'm 8 months and she was bigger than me…by far. And when she said she was 7 months and her belly looked that big, I began to worry about mine. Because, I was smaller than her, but further along. A series of questions were repeated in my mind, and again…not an answer.

"Hey, Rose. Come here." Lissa yelled. I walked into her bedroom. She had a bag of something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a present." She took out an outfit. It had a saying that read: "I love my Guardian." It had pink angels and purple hearts. Then she pulled out some bottles and binkies. They were different colors.

"Lis. We don't know what it's going to be yet. What if it's a boy? It's going to wear girly clothes?' I started laughing.

"Hey. Whatever helps you sleep at night…" She started laughing along with me.

"Well, thank you anyway. It means so much to me, Lis. I have a question." I was going to surprise her with a question that I knew she would say yes to.

"What? Don't ask me if I'll change shitty diapers…Because, No. I certainly will not." She was laughing.

"No. Gross. But, will you be the godmother of my baby. You have been there my whole life and it would mean so much to me if she could have someone like you in her life. I love you and so would she."

"No." she said.

"What?" Did she just say no? This is important to me. And the baby. If it only has one person in her life, then that would be sad.

"Yes, Of course I will silly. Why would you ask such an absurd question?"

"Absurd?

"Yep."

"Okay?"

"Rose, now I have a question." She sounded sad. Like someone had just told her the saddest thing of her life.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Are we ever going to go back to the Academy?" I don't think she was sure on whether she should have left or not.

"What do you mean? I thought we agreed to stay away from there? So, I could keep the baby. Lissa, this is a part of my life. And if we go back to the Academy, they will take it. I will never see my baby again. Do you realize how shattered I'd be?" My heart was sinking at the thought of losing my baby. Tears were coming out like a waterfall. It wasn't like she was saying that she wanted to go back, but just the thought of going back is what hurt.

"Rose, I'm not saying that I want to go back. I'm just asking. Like everyone is probably worried about us. And eventually, if not already, there going to come after us. Then what?"

"Then we keep running, Lis. Because, I'm not going to put this baby in-"I felt something running down my legs. I looked down at my pants and they were wet. It didn't feel like I was peeing. I looked up at Lissa. "Lis, it's not time yet."

AN: Hey guys. I'm just writing this to let you know that not many people have been commenting. It would mean a lot if you could comment. This Fan Fiction story is to see how many neither good nor bad comments I can get. This story is for my writing career. It may not be the best, but it's a start in a direction. And it's up to you if this is starting in the right direction or the bad. Thank you. I love ya'll.


	5. The Delivery

Chapter 5: The Delivery

Soon, we were at the hospital. Lissa and I walked to the main desk. "Get me a doctor. She's in labor." Lissa told the girl at the desk.

"Someone, we need a doctor. Bring a wheelchair!" The desk clerk was yelling for assistance. Sooner than I thought, a male doctor, burst through the door with a wheelchair. I lowered myself down in the chair and the doctor started rolling me down the hall.

The hall had rooms fill with parents and children. While rolling down the hall, we passed a room. But, not just a room, but a room that will leave a jarring memory for the rest of my life. There was a girl; she looked to be about nine or ten, lying in a hospital bed, holding her mother's hand. Her mother was whispering her something. The little girl had tears rolling down her face. The little girl's dad was standing behind her mom, with his hands on the mother's back. When the mother's lips stopped moving the lines went dead. The mother started screaming for help. I wanted to help so badly. I wanted to save that little girl. But at the moment…there was nothing that could be done.

When we had gotten into the room, the doctor helped me onto the bed. Nurses came in and hooked me up to an IV. The doctor had told me he was going to check me to see how far I was dialated. After many hours of pain, sweat, and tears, it was the time of my life that would change me forever.

"Put your feet up on these stir-ups, okay? When I say 'Go', push as hard as you can." The doctor sounded excited. Probably, because he wasn't having to push a monster out of his vagina. "Okay? Do you understand?"

"Yes. Now, can we get this thing out of me?" The contractions hurt more than anything.

"Yes. Okay. 1…2…3…Push."

"Push. Push. Push. Push." Lissa was holding my hand. Pushing wasn't the worst part of having a baby. The pain was. Soon, I heard the most amazing thing ever: A baby's cry.

"Okay. We're done with the hard part. Now, it's time to take out the placenta. So, keep your feet up." I was focusing on the baby and Lissa was talking to me about how it went greater than what she had expected. Until…

My machines started going crazy and I felt like I was going to pass out

"We have a problem. I'm going to need some help here." The doctor said. "She's hemorrhaging."

The last thing I heard before everything went black was….

"I see another head"

AN: So review if you want Rose to live. Or not if you want her to die.


	6. The Awakening Hour

Chapter 6: The Awakening Hour

I woke up and Lissa was in a chair beside the bed. She was snoring. The sun was peeking through the shades on the window. I sat up on the bed. My legs still hurt and so did my vagina. It hurt to even move the slightest centimeter. I guess being pregnant comes with a sore consequence. I debated on whether or not I should wake Lissa up or not. I decided to. I bent over the bed and shook her shoulder. "Lis." Nothing. "Lis." I said it louder. "LIS!" I said it even louder.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" She suddenly jerked from her sleep.

"About time you wake up. What were you dreaming about? Sex or something?"

"Rose, ew. No." She had a disgusted look on her face. I started giggling.

"You seemed deep into that dream. Just saying."

` "Ugh. Have any doctors come in?"

"No. What happened the other night? I remember hearing the doctor say that he seen another head and then I blacked out. I know nothing more than that."

"You had twins, Rose. Two babies. Not one…Two. The first one was 4 pounds, 12 ounces. And the second baby was 2 pounds, 8 ounces. The doctor had said last night that they can't release the second baby for a couple weeks to a month or two." Lissa gave me a look of sadness and depression. I could tell she was expecting the worst reaction from me.

"Wow. I don't know what to say right now. It's going to be hard enough to raise one baby. But, two? How can I manage that? It's impossible, Lis. What are we going to do?" There was an awkward silence. We both sat with our heads down and I felt like everything was crashing down on me. But, I knew that I couldn't raise one, and put the other one up for adoption. If I was going to raise one, then I was raising two.

"We keep them. And we raise them to the best of our ability. And that's why I'm leaving right now." Lissa was leaving. Where? Who knows.

"Wait. What? Where to? And Why?" She turned around.

"Because, and to the store. And to get more things. Considering that there will be two monsters living in our house, instead of just one monster living in our house."

"Lis, how much more money do we have? We can't spend any more money, unless it's a big emergency."

"And this isn't because?" I just looked at her like she was crazy. "Exactly." And she walked out. Jesus, she's so stubborn.

I decided to call a nurse in to ask them how the babies were doing. Soon enough, the doctor came strutting through the door.

"Hello, ma'am. How are you feeling, today?"

"Good. I just have a few questions." I said.

"Ask away." He said.

"Why did I not know I was going to have twins? I mean it makes no sense. And how long do I need to stay with the babies?"

"It's known to happen to a couple parents. It's a rare thing around the country and your one of them. And I'm sorry. You will be released in the next couple of days. Your babies on the other hand…well; the first one you delivered will have to stay for at least a week. Two at the latest. The second one you delivered, will have to stay for a couple weeks maybe a month. Two months at the latest. So, depending on your babies' health is when they'll be released."

"Okay. But, is there a way I can stay with them? I just can't leave them here by themselves."

"Give me five minutes, ma'am. I'm going to get a nurse in here to get you, and wheel you up to the baby nicu, so you can see how your babies are doing. And when she or he gets up there and they ask you what the room numbers are, tell them 214 and 320."

"That doesn't answer my question, sir."

"Yes, there is a way you can stay here with your children. You just have to talk to the nurses and they'll help you." He said that he was going to come in tomorrow and give me my last check-up, and he left. I waited for what seemed like forever for the nurse to come to my room.

"Code Blue. Please assist to Room 214. Code Blue. Please assist to Room 214."

AN: So Rose is okay but are the babies? So leave us a comment and tell us what you think of our story & what should happen next. Thanks for reading. Bye ya'll.


	7. Trying to Survive

Chapter 7: Trying to Survive

I started to panic. "Get me up to that room now." I told the nurse.

"I can't do that ma'am. They need to assist the baby." The nurse said in a soft, calm voice.

"That's my baby. Take me to my baby now."

"Ma'am calm down. There are doctor's assisting to her right now. You can see the baby as soon as they get it settled down and safe."

"I said take me to my baby now, God dammit."

"Ma'am. Calm down. You can see the baby soon. I promise."

"Fine. If you won't, I will." I headed towards the door, but the nurse had stood in front of me. I started to shove her." I was still in my hospital gown and I could feel it untying.

"Ma'am. No. You cannot go anywhere. Please just sit down and we can wait until they let us know what is going on."

"NO! Let me go! Please. That's my baby! She could be dying! Let me go!" Tears were soaking my face now and it felt as if my heart was beating a million miles an hour. I kept shoving her but she kept putting up a fight.

"Ma'am, do I need to call in another nurse or security?"

"No. You need to let me go! Move!"

"Ma'am, I can't let you go." I pushed her to the floor. "NURSE! I NEED A NURSE!" She yelled. She grabbed my foot and pulled me down and I felt my stitches rip & my legs started to scream in pain. I picked up my right foot and kicked her jaw.

"I said let me go." I said through gritted teeth. I slowly stood up and headed out the door. I ran as fast as my legs would go and I pushed the button on the elevator at the end of the hall where the NICU had been. I had no idea what floor that was but I pressed level 4. As I was standing in the elevator I felt something running down my legs. I looked down and saw blood running down my inner thigh and tried to wipe it off with my gown. When the elevator doors opened I stepped out and started looking for a bathroom. I saw a sign hanging from the ceiling not too far away that said restrooms on the left side up ahead. Before I could get to it a nurse came into the hallway, so I quickly went into the room by me.

When I turned away from the door I saw a woman holding a tissue sitting by an incubator. I noticed that all the monitors around the room were turned off. Just then the woman looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Her voice had a deep edge to it.

"Yes do you know where the bathroom is?" I tried to stay as calm as I could.

"Two doors down to your left, they have more gowns on a rack outside of the restrooms. I think you could use a new one."

"Thank you. Are you okay? Should I send help?"

"No I'll be okay."

"I'm sorry for your loss Ma'am."

"It's ok I knew it was coming. He was born with cancer and the doctors had already told me he only had a 50% chance of living and would live very long. I'm just saying my good- byes." She wiped her face with her tissue again. I gulped hard to hold back the tears from what she had said.

"I'm so sorry." I said again. "I bet he was the best." Then I turned around and left her to grieve in peace for her baby. Once back in the hall I finally found the bathroom a little farther up the hallway. After grabbing a gown off of the rack, I went to change into it. After putting some toilet paper in my undies I put the gown on and went to wash my hands and throw my old gown away.

"Rosemarie, what are you thinking being out of bed?" I spun around to find Lissa standing by the door. "Rosemarie Janine Hathaway! What are you thinking? I come back to you missing after attacking a nurse and running all over bleeding." I headed for the door all while ignoring Lissa. "What are you doing Rose?" Lissa kept talking.

"Lis, my baby could be dying! I walked out the door. I looked around for room 214. The room next to me read 189. I kept walking down the hall until I found it. I looked through the window to the room. The line on the monitor was normal, meaning there was a pulse. "Oh thank god." I said.

"Rose, we need to get you to your room. Let's go."

"I want to see my babies, Lissa."

"Rose, we have no choice."

"Oh, yes I do. Those are mine. My babies. My babies that are in here. One which is dying. Those people aren't going to stop me from seeing them."

"Rose, I'm serious. We have no choice. Clearly. Because, they're waiting to escort you right now. "I turned around and there were four security guards standing at the end of the hall, by the elevator.

"Really, Lis?"

"Don't put up a fight. Just go."

Later that day, I had my stitches in again, and I had to apologize to the nurse that I kicked in the jaw. I tried to tell her that she shouldn't have held me hostage, but she kept saying that what I did 'wasn't right'. After I talked to the nurse, another nurse had come in and told me I could see my babies. As Lissa and I were going up to the NICU, I had apologized for my insecure behavior. When we got up to the NICU, I couldn't find Room 320.

"Lis, do you see Room 320?" I asked.

"No." She said. I decided to go to the main desk. There was a girl who looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had long, straight, brown hair, with light blue eyes. She looked up from the desk.

"Yes, um. Do you know where Room 320 is?" I asked her.

"It's not on this floor, ma'am. If I'm thinking right, it's on level 5."

"Okay. Thanks so much." I walked away, and looked at Lissa. "Never thought it was this hard to find your baby in a hospital." I headed toward Room 214 before we left. As we got into the room, I headed toward the incubator. I looked inside. The baby was wearing a pink hat. I looked at the description card at the end of the incubator. It was a girl. She was born prematurely. It had all her physical descriptions written on it. When I looked at the baby, I could tell she had Jaundice. Her hands were so small and her body looked so fragile. I stuck my hand through one of the holes in the incubator. I grabbed one of her hands and started talking to her. "Hey." I said. "I'm here. And I've missed you bunches. I came to see you, gorgeous. Yes, I did." Her eyes were covered, because she was under a blue light. Seeing her with tubes in her nose and hooked up to oxygen, made me just want to cry. I looked at Lissa to see what she was doing, and she was crying. She went to the other side of the incubator and grabbed the baby's hand.

"She's so beautiful, Rose." She kept wiping tears away from her face.

"Yes she is." I kept looking at the baby. Lissa and I looked at her for just a little while longer.

"Lily-Marie Faith Hathaway." I heard Lissa say. I looked up at her and smiled.

"And so it is." I looked back down.


	8. Where There is Pain, There is Joy

Chapter 8: Where there's pain, there's joy.

A couple weeks have gone by, and we've managed to take home one baby. Which I've decided to call Emmalyn-Rose Grace Hathaway. I did find out that I had two girls, instead of one. Emmalyn was the first baby born and she's up to six pounds and eight ounces. Lissa stays at home with her during the nights, but I'm caring for her during the day. Lissa has decided to be normal, and get a job. So, she's working during the days while I am with the babies. Ever since we have left the Academy, I haven't had those weird moments when I suddenly get sucked into Lissa's mind. Maybe because we're together constantly. Having Lissa by my side all this time has helped me tremendously. I don't know what I would do without her.

I kept thinking about Dimitri and how he has missed out on everything. Both the babies being born and all the tremendous amount of pain that his babies have gone through to survive. He'd be proud and I could clearly picture him calling them his little survivors. Every night, I would sit, picturing him with them. Holding them. Kissing them. Playing with them. And I beat myself up for running away and keeping him from being there. For all of this. Knowing that I caused all this has made me realize my strengths and my weaknesses. My strengths are doing all of this for not only me, but also for the babies. On the other hand, my weaknesses are tearing the babies away from their father, in order to keep them from the Academy and to keep them from being taken. Forever. All of it seems to be keeping us together, but apart at the same time. I kept asking myself what I was going to tell the girls when they asked me where their father was. Dead? Ran away? Left them? I didn't want that for them. I always wanted my kids to have the perfect life. Instead, I'm giving them the life they would hate. Nothing is as it seems anymore. Nothing.

"Have the doctors talked to you about lily yet?" Lissa had just gotten off of work and she came to pick up Emma. We decided to call Lilly-Marie, Lily for short, and Emmalyn-Rose, Emma for short.

"Yeah, lily's only three pounds and eight ounces right now so she can't go home. She has to be at least four and a half pounds before they can actually release her. So, they said about a couple more weeks."

"Oh. Well, I just came by to pick up Emma and see how everything was going." She packed up Emma and left. Later that day, I decided to talk to a nurse to see if there was a way that I could take Lily home earlier than a couple weeks.

"Actually, there is." The nurse said. "Since she isn't under a blue light anymore and she doesn't have Jaundice, and she's just hooked to and IV and an oxygen tank, you could take her home in the next couple of days. We just need you to find a way to give her, her medicine and she will still need her oxygen tank. Therefore, you'll need to be monitoring her 24/7 like you have been. Except, every 12 hours or so she'll be needing her medicine. So, you might need to find a way to fit in a schedule here. Then, after a couple of weeks you'll bring her in. We'll take off her oxygen tank and we'll have her stay for a couple nights to see if she does well without it or not. And if she does just fine, she'll be ready to go home. Medicine and oxygen tank free."

"Okay. After that will she need any more check-ups or anything?" I asked.

"If she needs medical assistance or anything, then yes. But, if she does just fine, then no."

"Okay."

"Alright?"

"Yep, thanks so much ma'am."

"Mhmm." After she left, I quickly grabbed out my cell phone and texted Lissa: 'And for once, something might just go right.' I hit send.

AN: To everyone that is reading this, I just want you to know that writing isn't just for fun, it's my passion. And I'm counting on you to tell me whether I should go on to find my dreams as a successful writer or if I should just give up and find another passion. You guys are my only hope and your reviews count. I'm still counting those votes. Whether there good or there bad…you will always count. I love ya'll and I hope you review. 3


	9. Welcome Home

Chapter 9: Welcome Home

All has gone good and Lily is off her oxygen. Lissa and I were planning to go take pictures of the babies together in a couple of days. "So I got a text from Aaron." Lissa said.

"What? When?" I asked.

"When I awoke up this morning, I checked my phone and there it was. A message from Aaron."

"What did it say?" We were sitting in the living room and the babies were in the nursery sleeping.

"He said that we can't keep running away and that we need to go back to the Academy. Or else the Academy will find us. And aren't you afraid that they'll track our phones and find us?"

"Ha. Uh huh, like they're going to find us in the middle of nowhere. Aaron can shove it up his ass. No one needs his non-sense right now. It's about the babies right now. Not him, me or you. Them. And no I'm not afraid of them tracking our phones. Because, we'll keep running, while they keep chasing."

"I'm glad Lily's home. Have you thought about Dimitri?"

"No. Well, I mean, yes. Of course, but it's just that the babies can't see him. And I'm so sorry, but it just can't happen." Lissa looked at me as to say she wasn't understanding. "Ugh. Lissa, look. If I contact Dimitri now, then the Academy will follow. Which in other means, we'll get caught and then there will be no more Lilyana or Emmalyn. Do you want that? Because, I don't. I want to be here for them. Care for them. I'm never leaving them. And if you want to, then that's your decision. But, as far as I go, I will die before those babies step one foot on Academy grounds."

"Rose, I understand. You want them to be safe and you don't want to leave them. But, do you really want to keep them from their father? Forever? The man that you have loved all these years?"

"No Lissa, I don't. But, what other choice do I have right now. I may love Dimitri more than I could love any other man. I always will. Until the very day I die. But, the babies mean one hundred times more than that to me. And it's printed all over: If you want Dimitri, you're getting the Academy. And if this is what it'll take, then so be it."

"Rose, think of it this way: Dimitri is pregnant, and he runs away while pregnant with your kids. You'll probably never see your kids your entire life. They will never know who you are. What would you do? Would you want that? For you? For those babies?"

"Dimitri? Pregnant?" I started laughing.

"Rose, seriously. Snap out of it. Come on. What would you do if you could never see Emma or Lily again? Because, right now there is a man out there searching for his kids. He's probably not focusing on his job as a guardian. He's probably freaking out and doing stupid things just to find you."

"Lissa, I never told Dimitri I was pregnant. He doesn't know I had the babies."

"'Secrets' in the Academy are never secrets, Rose. And of all people you should know that. Someone told him I'm sure and he's probably been searching this whole entire time for you."

"Well, he can keep looking. But, I'll keep running. Nothing, absolutely NOTHING, will get between me and those girls. So, if any little prick thinks that they are going to step in, they better have more than just a weapon. Because, I will shove my foot so far up their asses that they'll never have to shit another day of their lives. So, all in all, for every mother fucker out there, to hell with you, and don't you think for a second that you'll get between me and those babies, because if that's the case, you've come to the right place to get your ass whooped. I'm done. Period." Lissa gave me a look of horror.

"Rose, I think…I think you should go rest. This isn't you."

"Oh. It's me, Lis. But, I have more than just one person to protect. I have three."

"Mhm…I see." She shook her head and had big eyes.

"Lissa, stop talking and looking at me like I'm crazy. I'm just protecting the babies and you. And Lilyanna just got home. So to end this conversation I just want to say, 'Welcome Home, Lily'. Welcome home.

AN: To everyone that is reading this, I just want you to know that writing isn't just for fun, it's my passion. And I'm counting on you to tell me whether I should go on to find my dreams as a successful writer or if I should just give up and find another passion. You guys are my only hope and your reviews count. I'm still counting those votes. Whether there good or there bad…you will always count. I love ya'll and I hope you review. 3


	10. Adapting to my new Life

Chapter 10: Adapting to my new life

Lissa and I were picking up our pictures from the store. We had taken the babies to get their pictures yesterday. "We need to leave Portland, Lis."

"What do you mean, Rose? I thought we were staying?" she asked.

"Not now. We've been in Portland for a while now and if we don't leave, then the Academy is going to find us."

"If we go we'll need to get new phones and new numbers, because they'll track us if we don't."

"Yeah, I know." Lissa was driving and I was in the passenger seat. I stared out the window. The sun was setting and it showed off many colors of orange, yellow, and pink. It brought back memories of my past with Dimitri. 'Why are you still running, Rose?' My mind was asking questions that itself could never answer. I kept getting the feeling of wanting to grab for something. Anything. The answers. To everything. I knew that I would never get all my answers. But, there was just one I was determined to get: 'Will I ever find love again?'

Lissa pulled into the parking lot. I got out and opened the back door to get Emmalyn out. I started unbuckling her. "Get in, Rose. Now." Lissa demanded.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Do not question me, woman. Get in, now."

"Lissa, what is wrong with you-" I turned around and seen Stan Alto, a guardian from the Academy. "Holy shit." I mumbled under my breath. I quickly buckled Emmalyn back in her car seat. Lissa and I quickly got back in the car. We hurriedly got out of the parking lot.

"What are we going to do, Rose?" Lissa asked. You could tell, all-so-well, that she was freaking out.

"Lis, I don't know. I guess we go home and just hope to hell that they don't find us. Give me your phone."

"It's in my purse. Why do you want it?" I searched in her purse for her phone.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm going to text Aaron and ask him how he's been. Because, that's completely normal. Right?"

"Rose, you can't do that! What are you thinking?!" I started to turn off my phone, and Lissa's. "What are you doing, Rose?"

"Turning off your phone."

"But, I thought you were…" she stopped mid-sentence.

"You're the blondest blonde I know. You know that?" I gave Lissa a dumb found look.

"Do now. No harm done."

"Good." After I turned off the phones, I kept thinking about us leaving. 'If we left tonight,' I thought, 'we would have to start packing right away. But, it would take us at least a day to pack all our things.'

"Rose, we need to leave Portland. Tonight or tomorrow. We cannot stat any longer."

"I'm aware, Lis. But, we're staying. You even said that those lucky bastards are going to catch up to us one day. So, we're staying. I'm not running, and neither are those babies."

"Are you out of your mind, Rosemarie?! If we stay, you will never see those babies again! Do you understand that?!"

"Like I've said before, 'Bring all you got bitches, because it's going to take a lot more than what you got, to get those babies.' And Aaron's right, we can't keep running. And that someday starts with today.

A couple weeks have gone by, and surprisingly the Academy has not found us. Lissa and I have only made a few stops a week for things we needed. We have kept our phones off so it would be harder for the Academy to find us.

In the meantime, I've just been adjusting to my new life with the babies. They've been keeping me up, late hours into the night, and sometimes, during the day, Lissa watches them so I can catch up on some sleep. Raising two babies is the hardest thing I've had to do. But, I would do almost anything to protect my babies. The past few weeks have been tough. And the days I asked Lissa to watch the babies, were the days that she didn't go to work. So, we lost money. We talked about me going and getting a job, so Lissa can stay home with the babies, but we both agreed that it was my duty to stay home and protect them. There were nights that I stayed up crying, wondering why I had to keep running from Dimitri. And it was because of the babies. The babies needed to be protected. And for them to be protected, I had to run from the one most important thing of my life, Lissa kept telling me that it was my heart testing me to see how far our love would go until we both broke and gave up on running from each other. But, every time she said that, I knew I wasn't going to. Because, if I did that, it'd be like giving up on Lilyana and Emmalyn. And that's the last thing I'll ever do.


	11. Strange Feelings

Chapter 11: Strange feelings

"Lissa have you been having strange feeling lately?" I asked.

"No. Why?" Lissa asked with a curious look on her face.

"Because, I feel like we're being watched. Well, maybe it's just me." I kept thinking about seeing Stan Alto at the photography store. Why would he have business here? It was clear that he was here looking for Lissa and I.

"Are you sure on staying here, Rose? I mean we shouldn't keep running, but we need to be protecting the babies, not putting them in harm's way."

"Lissa, I know what I'm doing. Stop worrying so much." Lissa has been worrying about getting caught and getting the babies torn from our hands since we've seen Stan Alto. "Lissa, I know that it's hard for us right now, but there was something that my grandmother always told me and I think you should know what that is: 'You fight to protect, You push to love, and you shove to get.' You may not understand it, but I do very clearly. And this is what has gotten me here. Without the words of wisdom that my grandmother has spoken to me, I would not have the faith and courage to protect what's mine. I can't thank her enough for teaching me and making me realize what I can really be. If she were her today, I'm sure she would love you just as equally as I do." Tears were stinging my eyes, but grandma also told me to be tough and never give up on myself. So, I blinked back the tears and gave Lissa a smile that told her that the frown in the inside might hurt, but the smile on the outside was all that was to matter. She gave me the same smile. She walked over and grabbed my hands. She sat down beside me.

"We will get through this. Somehow, someway. We will never give up. We will always fight for what we have. And goddammit, when we get pushed, we will shove! And when we feel like nothing is good enough anymore," her voice got quiet, "we will look at those babies and we can remind ourselves that it's not us who makes us enough…it's them. The two monsters that keep us up all night. The two monsters that we have to clean up after. And the two fucking monsters that we protect. That is when we will say that everything is good enough." My cheeks were drowning in the tears I was trying so hard to hold back. I kept crying at everything Lissa had said. I held my biggest and best smile at everything she spoke. I giggled.

"You're just like my grandmother. Strong, Brave, and so damn determined."

"We are a team. And as a team…we will never give up."


	12. OH NO!

Chapter 12: Oh no!

"Damn you! How could you? You ran from me! With my kids!?" Dimitri's eyes were flaring with anger. His eyes had the light that pulled me deeper and deeper, closer and closer.

"Honey, I'm so sor-" I was cut off.

"Don't call me that! EVER! Do you understand me!?" The muscles in Dimitri's arms were flexed and tight. His hands were in fists and his knuckles were white. The sound of his voice in agony and hurt, made me want to cry and scream all at the same time.

"Dimitri, I'm so sorry. I wanted them to be safe and to keep them safe-"

"-they couldn't see me. You HAD to push away one of the greatest people of your life! And you HAD to push away the ONE person that loved you with so much passion that it hurt! And the ONE GODDAMN person that would die for you! BE HERE FOR YOU! You just HAD to, didn't you? Guess what, I get it! And I'm done!"

"You DO NOT understand! Don't even try to! Because, you won't! Do you understand ME?! Don't!" I yelled at him. Yelling at him made him flinch and the insides of me falter. It hurt to see him in pain and I couldn't yell any louder.

"I want to see the babies. Now."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn? You know-" I jerked out of my sleep and sat up. _It's only a dream._ I thought. _Only a dream._ I got out of bed and walked down the hall until I found the kitchen. I walked over to the cabinet by the sink and grabbed a glass. I turned the water on and as I lowered my glass under the faucet, I stared out the window above the sink. It was still really dark out and the stars were shining brighter than anything I've ever seen before. Before I knew it, my cup was overflowing with water. I hurriedly shut the water off and set the glass on the counter. I dried my hands and the outside of my glass with the hand towel that was on the refrigerator handle. After I put the towel back, I grabbed my glass and began to stare out the window again.

I thought of Dimitri. '_Wherever on earth you are, just know that I love you. The only man I could ever love this much. I crave for your touch, your feel, and your presence. Every day, every night, and most importantly…every second. I'll never forget you. The way you held me the first night I met you. And the sound of your huskily voice whispering in my ear. I cherished every moment with you. I know you can't hear me right now, but there's something you should know. I have your babies. The little monsters that have your DNA. That will live on to be just like you. I won't let them be lonely and I'll never-"_

I heard a noise behind me. My instincts kicked in. As I turned around, Lissa was standing in the hallway's entrance. "Lissa, why are you up at such a late hour?" I asked.

"I feel it, Rose." She looked at me with blank expression on her face. The kind of look you get when you're possessed or something.

"What?" I asked.

"The feeling you had, Rose." Still wearing the same expression.

"What feeling, Lissa?"

"The strange one." She kept standing in the same spot, wearing the same expression. It was starting to creep me out. "They're here. I can feel it." She walked down the hall and into her room. I went after her.

"Lissa, wait. How do you know?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just feel it." We have to go. Now, Rose and it's not a joke." The expression on her face she wore earlier was gone. Replaced with a worried one.

"Lissa, hold up. Are you telling me that you're some kind of physic now?" She gave me the stupid look.

"Shut the hell up and start packing." I looked at her with my mouth agape at the fierce words she spoke.

"You shut the hell up, Lissa. And I already told you before that I wasn't going anywhere. And you know it." Lissa grabbed a bag from underneath her bed. It appeared to be empty. She went over to her dresser, grabbed some clothes, went back to her bed and dropped the clothes in the bag. She did the same thing repeatedly.

"Stop! Lissa, now. You're not going anywhere."

"The hell I'm not. And I'm kidnapping your babies, too." I held back laughter.

"First off, I don't think you're supposed to tell someone that you're going to kidnap their babies, BEFORE you do it, and second of all, _what_?"

There was a knock at the door.

Lissa and I looked up at each other with big eyes. "I've got-"

"I got it." I interrupted. As I went down the hall, into the living room, and to the front door, Lissa followed. I looked in the peep hole on the door and seen someone I didn't want to see. I turned around, with my back against the door. I looked at Lissa who was holding the same big-eyed expression as myself. She went to open her mouth, but I put my finger against my lips. I just nodded.

"Oh no." Lissa whispered.

AN: Hey guys, so it's been a couple chapters since I've said anything and I keep looking at my views and reviews. I just want to say that for all of you who are reviewing my story, that I love you and your opinion matters greatly. Thank you for helping me and giving me the strength to keep writing. Those of you who haven't, I encourage you to keep reading and review. I hope ya'll love reading the story and just remember…..your vote counts. Please review and keep reading. Thanks and I love ya'll. 3


	13. Busted

Chapter 13: Busted!

"I know you're in here." His voice never changed.

"Run, Lissa." I said quietly. We started towards the babies' room.

"Where are we going to go? Nowhere?" Lissa asked.

"No, Lissa we're going to hell."

"Well if that's the case…" She turned around and headed back to the Living Room.

"No, smartass. Let's go." Lissa started giggling. I grabbed her hand and we went into the babies' room. I walked over to the cribs and they were still sleeping. They looked deep in their sleep. But, I had to wake them up. "Lissa, get there car seats, please." Lissa brought the car seats over and I lowered Lily in one, while Lissa did Emmalyn.

"Now, what do we do, Smarty pants?" Lissa asked.

"Well, stupid shirt, we grow some balls, kick some ass, and we get out of her." Lissa looked at me with the one-eyed up, stupid look.

"Stupid shirt? Could've done better."

"I know." Lissa and I headed to the bedroom door.

_Bang_.

I looked back at Lissa. I shut the door behind me. "Get the baby out, now." I said quietly.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Take the god damn baby out, now. And hide in the closet."

"Why?"

"Because they just knocked the motha-fuckin' door down. That's why." Lissa and I went into the baby. We could hear footsteps in the living room.

"Rose, what if they find us?" Lissa asked in a whisper.

"We fight." I responded.

"I have a question." She said.

"What?"

"Who was at the door? I know it was a guardian, but which one?" She looked at me with the look that said she already knew. Her eyes told me everything. I just looked through the cracks on the closet door.

"No one." I said. I felt Lissa still looking at me.

"I know who it was, It was-" Someone came walking in the room. They were wearing all brown. It was the familiar brown jacket and the familiar average length hair. I held back the urge to jump out the closet and hug him and never let him go. But, I was doing my job. Protecting. I stood in the closet, watching him. He walked to the cribs and smoothly ran his hands on the frame of the beds. He picked up the baby blanket in Emma's bed and smiled. But, the smile showed the hurt and heartbreak he was feeling. You could see that it hurt him to see what was sitting in front of him.

'_I'm so sorry._' I thought. I could see him yelling at me. Screaming. Telling me all the nasty, rude things that I had once dreamed about.

_ Burp_.

I put my hand on Lily's mouth. He turned around quickly and stood facing quietly. "Roza." He said quietly. I didn't make a move. He walked over to the closet, but hesitated to open it. When he opened it, I looked straight into his eyes. The deep brown eyes that I could never forget.

"Dimitri." I said in a whispery voice.

"I knew it." Lissa said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Dimitri. He just looked down at Lily and grabbed her fingers.

Then the tears came rolling down his face.


	14. Making Up ch 14

Chapter 14: Making Up

It was like a knife turning in my stomach. The tears never stopped. And I never have seen him this way. '_Why did you do this to him?_' I asked myself. '_This is all he ever wanted._' Dimitri was standing closer to me than ever. He never looked at me. He kept his attention on the babies. When he saw Emmalyn in Lissa's arms, he cried even harder. When someone like Dimitri cries, it's because something bad has really happened.

I grabbed his chin and moved his face slowly upwards, so that we met eye level. His watery eyes made tears sting the rims of mine. "I am so sorry." Tears were falling down my face.

"Don't Rose." He said.

"I'm a fool for running from you. And Keeping them from you. I just…" my voice trailed off. I couldn't speak. It was too hard to look at the man I loved, to see him crying and to see the pain I was causing him.

"You are not a fool. And I understand why you did this, Roza." He looked back at Lily. "Can I?" he asked, reaching out for Lily.

"Yes. Yes, of course." I handed her to him and he carefully placed her on his shoulder. He kissed Lily's head. "Hi," he whispered. "What you doin? You look awfully tired baby. Yeah? You look just like your mama. Yeah, beautiful and as bright as the sun. Pure exquisiteness." His words made my heart ache. I never realized what time did to someone and just how much it could hurt them.

"Hey, do you think we could talk out in the living room?" I asked Dimitri.

"Yeah." He gave Lily a kiss and put her down in her crib. Then he walked over and gave Emma one too. He walked over to me.

"I'll be out in just a sec. Okay?"

"Mhm." I looked towards Lissa.

"Thank you so much, Lis. For everything. Like being here with me through all this. Leaving with me from the Academy and just for everything. I seriously don't know what I would do without you. You have done so much for me. And for-"

"Rose, stop. It's okay. Anything for a friend, Right?" I smiled and turned towards the door. "Hey, Rose?" she said when I got to the doorway. I turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"Don't thank me…thank yourself. After all, you're the one kicking everybody's ass just to get us here. And it's not what you would do without me…it's what we would do without each other."

"You're right. Each other." I turned and walked out.

I got to the Living Room and there were three other guardians standing behind Dimitri. "Well, I'm not going to talk to you about anything until your little puppets disperse."

"Go outside, please." He asked the guardians. After the guardians left, I walked over and sat across from Dimitri.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry. It just feels like I've let you down. I know I have. And I feel like the worst person alive. I can't even tell you what I feel like. It's like I was hit in the gut with a bat. And when I seen you at the door…my heart stopped."

"Well, I never thought I would find you. But, I did. And I'm just happy I have made it this far. I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to give up on finding you. Even if I had to drive a million miles. Or even walk the million miles to find you. I was never going to give up. And when Stan told me that he saw you and Lissa at the photography store, I hurried all the way from Texas to here. Then, when I showed up no one answered the door. Your car was in the driveway, but no one answered and I knew that you went to hide. When I went into the room and I seen the cribs…I knew just then, that I knew the real reason you left. And it broke me to pieces. And then I found you. Hiding in the closet. When I seen the babies…" his voice stopped. I walked over and bent down in front of him.

"Then what?" I asked him.

"It just…it just hurts. More than anything. Words don't even begin to cover how I feel right now. It just hurts so bad that I can't describe the hurt I'm feeling right now."

"I am so sorry. I can't believe I did this to you." He was crying and it made me cry harder, seeing him like this.

"Rose, I'm glad you got away from the Academy and had these babies. Even though it was without me. And knowing that they were with their mother, somewhere safe and somewhere warm and loved. I'm just glad it wasn't the Academy."

"Yeah, me too." I put my hands on his. The heat and the energy that ran through my body, never got old. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Never leave me again, Roza." He whispered.

"I won't. I promise." We sat there hugging for what seemed like forever. When we pulled away, I started to wipe the tears from his face. "It'll be okay." I said.

"Only with you by my side and your hands laced with mine every step of the way." I grabbed his hands again and laced our fingers together.

"Like this?" I asked him.

"Just like this, Roza." He said.

AN: So? Let me know what you think. I hope you guys are liking the story and I hope you like and or follow me. Thank you for all of the people that have already favorited us and followed us. If you haven't please do. You guys are generous and giving and I don't know what I would do without you. Remember…your vote still count. And they always will. Thanks ya'll and I will update soon! Bye! 3


	15. Just Like This

Chapter 15: Just Like This

Dimitri and I had talked about going back to the Academy. And we decided to go back. He said that he would do everything in his care that he could for Lily and Emma. He said that he wouldn't let the Academy take them. And if they tried to, he would fall out of the Academy and go back to Russia with the babies and he would take me with them. Lissa on the other hand, said that she agreed on going back to the Academy, but she was still going to fight the Academy on taking the babies.

We decided to stay a couple more nights at the house before leaving to the Academy to have time to gather all our belongings. After we got all of our belongings together, we headed back off to the Academy. "Everything will be okay." Dimitri told me in the car. We were being quiet, because Lissa and the babies were sleeping.

"I could only hope." I said. I felt his hand grab mine. I looked at him with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just so beautiful, Roza." He said. I felt heat arise on my cheeks.

"And you're just so unbelievably sexy." I said. He giggled.

"You're everything to me, honey. I would do anything for you. I'd get tortured for you and I'm never going to let you go." He said.

"Well, I wouldn't let you." I said. He squeezed my hand harder.

"I'm glad." There was silence for a couple of minutes. "Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to go out to dinner tonight? Just you and I? We can leave the babies with Lissa." I looked up at him and smiled.

"If Lissa agrees, then yes. I would love to go on a date with you."

"Who says it's a date?"

"Who says it isn't?" I asked smiling. He looked over at me and smiled.

"You are one of a kind, my love." He said. I looked in the review mirror, and Lissa was awake, smiling. I turned around in my seat and looked at her. I just smiled. And she nodded her head. "Thank you." I lipped to her.

We had stopped at a couple gas stations and then we found ourselves at a hotel outside of Montana.

"Ready yet?" Lissa asked me. I was in the bathroom finishing my hair. She leaned up against the doorway.

"Yeah. Is he?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's out there feeding the babies before you go." I turned around to face Lissa.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked her.

"Of course. Those babies have the best parents. And you deserve to go out. You have been through a lot. And I was just out there talking to him. He's a great man, Rose. And an excellent father to those babies."

"What'd you guys talk about?" She didn't say anything. "Lissa?"

"Oh. You know, how he felt about you and the babies. The usual stuff."

"You're full of shit, Lissa."

"Ugh, fine. He wants to get you a puppy. For company that is."

"Dimitri Belikov wants to get a puppy?"

"Mhmm…" she smiled.

"Still not buying it Lissa."

"Well okay. He kind of wants more kids." She bit her lip.

"He what?" I gave her an astonishing look.

"Yep. And come on, we can't keep him waiting." She turned away and walked off. I turned towards the mirror and looked at myself. '_He wants more kids?'_ I asked myself. '_Too good to be true. Considering I still don't believe her at all.'_

Dimitri took me to the fanciest restaurants in town. He had us seated and asked me what I would like to eat. After we ordered, we sat and talked about everything that had happened while we were gone. Spending quality time with him outside the Academy was something I would have thought would never have happened.

While we were eating, Dimitri excused himself from the table, and went to talk to one of the restaurant managers. When he got back, I gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong? Their food bad or something?"

"No. Everything's perfect. Are you done eating?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. I just asked the manager what his best pie was and he said that there wedding pie was the best. So, I want you to try it."

"Okay. Why not?" While we were waiting for the pie, Dimitri and I talked some more. When the pie arrived, Dimitri thanked the guy and then the server told Dimitri that he was praying for the best. I gave him the same look from earlier. "What's going on, Dimitri?" I asked him.

"I told him that I wanted you to have the best pie, because you are the best woman alive, and we are traveling so I wanted you to have a good time tonight." He said.

"Mhmm." I said.

"Hurry with your pie, woman. We got to go home sooner or later. And I want to take you somewhere special after this." I sat there and stared at him for a couple minutes. Then I started eating. When I got into the middle of the pie, I felt like I was eating a rock. I spit out my food, and right in front of me was a ring. I looked up at Dimitri. "With Lissa, Emmalyn, and Lilyana's blessing, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yes, Roza. I, Dimitri Belikov, would love to know if you would marry me." I started to cry.

"This was what you asked that man, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"And this is what you and Lissa _really_ talked about, wasn't it?"

"Yes. What else would it have been about?"

"Having more children." He gave me a quizzical look.

"She said that?"

"She did indeed."

"Hmmm." He kept looking in my eyes. "I love you more than I could ever love myself, Roza. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes. I, Rosemarie Hathaway, would be more than happy to marry you. With you by my side, with our fingers laced together. Every step of the way." I said.

He grabbed my hands and laced our fingers together. "Like this?" he asked. I smiled.

"Just like this." I said.

AN: So? Let me know what you think. I hope you guys are liking the story and I hope you like and or follow me. Thank you for all of the people that have already favorited us and followed us. If you haven't please do. You guys are generous and giving and I don't know what I would do without you. Remember…your vote still count. And they always will. Thanks ya'll and I will update soon! Bye! 3


	16. The Truth

Chapter 16: The Truth

After dinner, Dimitri took me to a lake. We sat on a bench staring up at the stars. I had my head on his shoulder, and he had his fingers running through my hair. I thought of the babies and our family. I told myself that I was the luckiest person in this world to have something so great. "What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What are you thinking about right now?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Us." I whispered.

"What about us?" he asked huskily. I looked down at my hands.

"How I'm so grateful to have this. You and the babies. Even after I did this to you, I thought I was going to lose you. I thought you would never love me ever aga-" His hand lifted my mouth to his, and the flesh of our lips combined. Heat soared through my entire body. I let myself drown in the heat of his skin. His hands glided across every curve of my body.

"Roza, I could never stop loving you." He said, pulling away. "You're the one person I'm meant to be with. And this family…this family is all I've ever wanted. I couldn't ask for something better." I was staring into his eyes. I felt like I was so close to swimming inside of him. I looked down and he grabbed my hands. "Rose, you have been through so much trouble to keep Lissa and the babies safe. And that's why I love you. You're strong, brave, and determined." I jerked my head up. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's what my grandma used to tell me." I said. His thumb rubbed against my chin.

"Well, she wasn't wrong. And if she could see you now, she would be so proud. Just as proud as I am." I smiled.

"Yeah?" I said. He stood up and reached his hand out to me.

"Come on. Let's go home. I have more of you to see." I smiled and took his hand.

When Dimitri and I got home, the babies were asleep and Lissa was sitting in the chair next to the babies. We had put up two basinets in the center of Lissa's room for the night, until we packed up and headed out again. "Lissa?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"How was it?"

"Normal, I guess." I leaned my head against the door frame.

"You seem sad. What's wrong?" She put her head down.

"It's just that…it's just that my mother used to read this book to me every night. And reading this to the babies has made me realize just how much I miss her." I walked over and crouched down in front of her.

"Lis, you have to move on. And as bad as it sounds, it's the only thing you can do." She sat and never spoke a word. So, I grabbed her hands. "Look. If I were in you place, I would not know what to do. I don't get how you can be so strong and brave. But, one thing I do know is that the only thing you can do is move on be the legend that your mother once was. Lis, make history. Relive your mom, be your mom…and most of all, make her proud. Because, I know she'd want the same. You're her daughter, and she's your angel." She bent over and hugged me.

"I just want them back, Rose." She said.

"I know you do, Lis." I said. '_I know you do. And you're not the only one._' I thought.

The next day we packed our belongings and headed out again. When we arrived at the Academy. Lissa and I were hesitant of getting out of the car. Dimitri reminded us that we weren't going to let our guards down on each other. When we walked into the Academy, there were 'ooo's' and 'aahh's' from every direction. People were staring at the babies and people were talking in whispers. Dimitri led us to Headmistress Kirova's office. When we walked through her doors, she looked straight at the babies in their car seats. Then, she looked at the guardians beside her. "Take them." She said. The two guardians made their way over to the car seats sitting on the floor. Dimitri stood in front of them. "I don't think so." He said.

"Dimitri Belikov! Get out of their way, instantly!"

"Ma'am, this is my blood, and I'm not letting them go. These are my babies, and I'll be damned if you guys had anything to do with them."

"Dimitri Belikov! How dare you!" Kirova had a shocked expression on her face.

"If you take my children, I will drop out of the Academy and I will take them with me, and not only them, but Rose also."

"Are you out of your mind, Sir?!"  
"Ma'am, I'm afraid not. But, if you think for one second that you're taking my children, I'd have to say you are." Lissa and I looked at each other and smiled.

"I think you should tell them, Ma'am." One of the guardians said.

"Shut up, Marcus." She said. Marcus turned around towards Dimitri again. Dimitri never moved.

"Tell us what?" I asked. Kirova put her head down.

"Jesse Zecklos…" her voice trailed off.

"Jesse what, Kirova?!" I asked, angrily.

"Jesse Zecklos is the father of your children." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

AN: Hey guys, so I know it's been a couple days since I've updated, but I've been having some issues at home and I've had to take care of them. So? Let me know what you think. I hope you guys are liking the story and I hope you like and or follow me. Thank you for all of the people that have already favorited us and followed us. If you haven't please do. You guys are generous and giving and I don't know what I would do without you. Remember…your votes still count. And they always will. Thanks ya'll and I will update soon! Bye! 3


	17. Goodbye

Chapter 17: Goodbyes!

Hey guys so I know you guys want more of the story, but I have to stop. It's not as easy as saying it. I really want to write more of the story, but I can't. There are things that go in front of writing and a career, and its family. I'm trying to take care of things right now and I'm never getting time to write and update on this. Some of you guys have just been the best of people and I couldn't thank you more. It breaks my heart to have to let you guys go. You guys were my only hope, my strength, my happiness, but most of all, my best friends. I feel horrible for letting you guys go. And when I started writing, I told myself that I was going to push through and give the best I could, to make you guys happy and just do my entire best, but im doing the opposite. But, I never thought that my life would change when my family was falling apart. Or when schooling became my first priority. I just have some things I have to do and I hope you guys forgive me. I want to say that for whoever followed, liked, or reviewed…. I love you with all my heart and I want ya'll to know that without you, this story would have never happened.

There is a guy out there right now reading this and he himself has great stories. And I know you're reading this Bryant, and I want you to know that you have great stories and to be honest, you're a great story yourself. No matter how mean or weird you are you'll always mean something to me.

So, to end this I would like to say Goodbye to all of you reading this, and I hope that your stories bring you luck and I wish you the best of luck on the rest of your life long journey. I Love Ya'll.

Love,

TnKPFairy

P.S. To everybody going through hard times out there just know you are not alone.


End file.
